Thinking Of You
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Edward, porque me deixastes? Você prometeu que seria como se você nunca tivesse existido, mas eu não acho isto possível, em todo momento eu estou apenas pensando em você.


Songfic – Edward e Bella

Thinking of You

Edward, porque tu me deixaste? Tu nunca foras um risco para mim, eu nunca estaria mais segura longe de ti. Não sabes como sou propícia a desastres? Não entendes como tenho azar? Tu sempre me salvaste, e agora sem ti, quem irá me salvar? Quem irá dizer que me ama daquele jeitinho que só tu sabes dizer? Edward, sem ti minha vida é incompleta, se é que se pode chamar de vida o que estou passando, pois como vivar sem ar? Tu és meu ar, Edward. Como viver sem meu coração? Você o arrancou e levou junto contigo.

_Comparisons are easily done__  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection__  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree__  
__I picked the ripest one__  
__I still got the seed_

_(É fácil comparar__  
__Depois que você prova a perfeição__  
__Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore__  
__Eu peguei a mais madura__  
__E ainda tenho a semente)_

Quando cheguei em Forks, muitos garotos se ofereceram para acompanhar-me ao baile, ou a sair. Mas eu sempre gostara de desafios, eu lhe quis, quis o misterioso Edward Cullen, aquele que nenhuma garota ousara chegar perto, por causa da sua misteriosa família. Tu eras o mais bonito dos meninos, a maçã mais madura da árvore, que eu decidi provar. Mas tu me deixaste, porque tu tinhas de fazer isto? Devias ter me avisado, pois então eu nunca teria provado desta maçã misteriosa, mais madura e bela. Agora o que me restou foi a semente, que é esta dor insuportável em meu peito, é este vazio onde estava meu coração.

_You said move on__  
__Where do I go__  
__I guess second best__  
__Is all I will know_

_(Você disse 'siga em frente'__  
__Para onde vou?__  
__Eu acho que o segundo melhor__  
__É só o que eu vou conhecer__)_

Você se foi, prometendo que seria como se você nunca tivesse existido. Edward, não seja tolo. Eu sei que você existe, eu sempre senti a sua existência. Quando disse que eu iria seguir minha vida sem nenhuma interrupção sua, eu perdi meu chão. Como eu iria seguir com a minha vida sem ti comigo? Edward, você _é _a minha vida. Não há como viver sem ti, não há como viver sem vida. O erro fora meu, eu me cortei com o papel, eu deveria ter sido mais cautelosa, mas eu sou propícia a azar, certo? Mas nunca deixe isto nos separar, nunca, nunca mesmo. Ás vezes eu chegava a pensar em me apaixonar por outra pessoa, mas não há jeito. Você é o melhor, o único que eu me apaixonaria seria o segundo melhor, pois ninguém neste mundo irá conseguir tomar seu lugar.

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes__  
(__Porque quando eu estou com ele__  
__Eu estou pensando em você__  
__Pensando em você__  
__O que eu faria se__  
__Você fosse o tal__  
__Que estava passando a noite__  
__Ah, eu queria que eu__  
__Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos)__  
_ Nos momentos de mais tristeza, eu recorria a Jacob Black. Ele era como uma tampa que cobria o vazio do espaço em meu coração, mas quando ele se afastava, era apenas a dor novamente. Porém, sempre que eu estava com ele, estive pensando em você. Não há como esquecer-te, não há como não amar-te. Tantos momentos em que o que eu mais queria era estar com você, beijando seus lábios, olhando em seus maravilhosos olhos amarelos, tocando seus cabelos bronzes.

_You're like an Indian summer__  
__In the middle of winter__  
__Like a hard candy__  
__With a surprise center__  
__How do I get better__  
__Once I've had the best__  
__You said there's__  
__Tons of fish in the water__  
__So the waters I will test_

_(Você é como um verão indiano__  
__No meio do inverno__  
__Como um doce__  
__Com uma surpresa no final__  
__Como eu fico melhor__  
__Depois que provei do melhor?__  
__Você disse que há__  
__Toneladas de peixes na água__  
__Então eu vou provar das águas)__  
_Sempre que lhe via, parecia que meu cérebro havia esquecido completamente sua aparência. Tu parecias mais lindo a cada vez que meus olhos encontravam-te. Como você ousou pensar que eu ficaria melhor, que eu viveria melhor, depois que eu soube o que é realmente viver? Depois que eu aprendi o que é amar? Eu realmente tinha de rir, mas não havia como, não com aquela dor latejando em meu peito, não com aquela voz lembrando-me em minha cabeça que tu havias me deixado.

_He kissed my lips__  
__I taste your mouth__  
__He pulled me in__  
__I was disgusted with myself_

_(Ele beijou meus lábios__  
__Eu provei da sua boca__  
__Ele me colocou para dentro__  
__Fiquei com nojo de mim mesma)_

Cada beijo em ti fora para mim uma experiência inesquecível, que eu nunca irei ter igual. Ninguém é como ti, ninguém me beija como tu, pois tu és único neste mundo, não existe igual. Muitas vezes eu sonhava contigo e teus lábios nos meus, mas eram apenas sonhos, sonhos dos quais eu não queria acordar.

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes__  
(__Porque quando eu estou com ele__  
__Eu estou pensando em você__  
__Pensando em você__  
__O que eu faria se__  
__Você fosse o tal__  
__Que estava passando a noite__  
__Ah, eu queria que eu__  
__Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos)_

Edward, porque tu não acreditaras em mim quando eu lhe disse que o que houve com Jasper não fora nada? Poderíamos ter tido tanto mais tempo juntos... Enquanto você esteve fora, andou pensando em mim? Porque eu estive pensando em ti, até mesmo com Jacob eu pensava em você, até mesmo com ele, Jacob que ocultava a minha dor, e a cada momento apegou-me mais a ele. Eu sei que tu nunca aprovaste minha amizade com ele, mas nossa proximidade é por sua culpa, e tu sabes disto. Você nunca entendeu que eu tenho necessidade de olhar nestes maravilhosos olhos amarelos? Estes olhos me hipnotizam, estes olhos de um bom vampiro. Um vampiro que nega o que é, que evita a morte alheia, mesmo sendo um monstro sedento de sangue, por mais que eu nunca o vira com estes olhos.

_You're the best__  
__And yes I do regret__  
__How I could let myself__  
__Let you go__  
__Now, now the lesson's learned__  
__I touched it I was burned__  
__Oh I think you should know_

_(Você é o melhor__  
__E sim eu realmente me arrependo__  
__Como eu pude me deixar__  
__Deixar você ir__  
__Agora a lição está aprendida__  
__Eu toquei e me queimei__  
__Ah eu achava que você devia saber...)_

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria diferente. No momento em que tu me deixaste, eu teria corrido até ti, me agarrado aos seus braços e não iria deixá-lo de jeito nenhum partir, nunquinha, jamais. Tu devias saber que é perfeito para mim, e que se tu me aceitar, tentarei ser perfeita para ti. Então seremos como Romeu e Julieta, tão diferentes, um amor proibido, mas somos perfeitos um ao outro.

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes__  
__Oh won't you walk through__  
__And bust in the door__  
__And take me away__  
__Oh no more mistakes__  
__Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay__  
__Stay_

_(Porque quando eu estou com ele__  
__Eu estou pensando em você__  
__Pensando em você__  
__O que eu faria se__  
__Você fosse o tal__  
__Que estava passando a noite__  
__Ah, eu queria que eu__  
__Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos__  
__Olhando nos seus olhos__  
__Olhando nos seus olhos__  
__Ah você não vai andar?__  
__E arrombar a porta e__  
__Me levar embora?__  
__Ah, chega de erros__  
__Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar__  
__Ficar)_

Edward, em todos os momentos que estive pensando em ti, eu imaginava seus olhos. Amarelos, são tão belos. Olhar para eles é como olhar para o sol, você sempre tenta olhá-los lá no fundo, mas ele se oculta com sua luz, são misteriosos, porém confortáveis. São olhando neles que eu me sinto bem, que me sinto protegida. São em seus lábios que eu me sinto amada, que sei que não é preciso semelhanças para amar. Seus olhos são como o sol, são quentes e me aquecem, estou passando frio, Edward, venha me aquecer com teus olhos. Sei que tu irás voltar a mim, mas no futuro, nós não faremos como todos os casais, que nos lembraremos desta época sombria e diremos "éramos tão jovens!", porque Edward, nós dois seremos imortais, seremos eternamente jovens.

_N/A: Oiiie. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ontem eu recebi aqui em casa o DVD do Lua Nova, aquela latinha diver e então eu me inspirei quando hoje eu assisti ao filme. Não custa dar review, certo? Beijinhos, Sunny._


End file.
